What Spells Love?
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have actually known each other since birth, but with both their memories altered and replaced they are separated and meet once again with an odd feeling of familiarity between them.Harry Potter cross. Full Summary inside.AU
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): **Okay! Here we go! Another idea that wouldn't let me sleep unless I wrote _something _about it down. I know a lot of people have done this sort of crossover but I've been wanting to throw my own idea into the cauldron lately considering this will be combining two of the things I love. I would love to know what you think so don't hesitate to let me know!

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have actually known each other since birth, but with both their memories altered and replaced they are separated and meet once again with an odd feeling of familiarity between them. Elizabeth Lovegood and Mary Anderson had no choice but to do what they had with ex-death eaters on their heels. Knowing the people they loved would be safer without them they left after Elizabeth also meddled with Burt's memory, making him think that she had died from a form of illness. Mary managed to give Blaine to the Potters before they caught up with her, Harry and Ginny quickly falling in love with the adorable curly headed boy. The two wizards have no idea how important they are to the wizarding world or even how important they are to each other .Will they be able to see past house rivalry and personal worries to understand?

**Main Pairings: **Blaine/Kurt, Jeff/Nick, Albus/Scorpius, Mike/Tina, David/ Mercedes

_(What would one of my fics be without Klaine and Niff though?)_

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): **M/M, Language, Violence. Crossover. AU! (Mention of character death/only in first chapter so far) **If you do not like same gender relationships or anything related to it, this is **_**NOT**_** the fic for you.** Please, please, please press the back button now before you attempt to read. I understand that some do not like this concept and may be a little upset but this is why I left a CLEAR warning.

****Keep in mind that this IS an AU. Time lines and things from cannon may be completely different on both sides of this crossover.****

**Disclaimer**: I by no means own Glee, Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Though I _wish _I did…is there a spell for that?

* * *

><p><strong>What Spells Love?<strong>

_Nothing Can Overcome A Mother's Love_

"_I can't." Elizabeth whispered as she watched her son's small chest rise and fall as he slept on the couch._

"_You must, Elizabeth." Mary whispered back, closing her eyes when tears began to roll down her friend's face._

"_How can I just leave them…?" Elizabeth said as she kneeled down on her knee, reaching out to brush Kurt's soft chestnut colored hair from his face._

"_If you love them you will, we can't continue running like this." Mary pleaded in another soft whisper. "Think of what they would do if they found him with Burt…" she trailed off, opening her eyes again to watch Elizabeth cover the small boy with a thick blanket._

"_Blaine?" Elizabeth asked before standing again, her eyes downcast as she fingered the vine wooded wand peaking out at the edge of her pants pocket._

"_I've already delivered him to the Potters…" Mary trailed off before shaking her head once again. "He doesn't remember a thing, when I tried to hug him before I left he asked me why I would do such a thing." she said, a small sniff leaving her own nose as she tried to hold her own tears back. "I had to do it though, and so do you." she urged, glancing over her shoulder when the sound of gravel crunching under tires was heard from the front of the house._

"_I know." Elizabeth said softly, a sad smile lifting the corners of her mouth when Burt walked through the front door. She noticed the bounce in his step and the huge smile that lit up his face. "Why so excited, love?" she asked, pressing a kiss to the man's lips as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_I got the shop, Liz!" Burt exclaimed, quickly shutting his mouth when Kurt mumbled softly in his sleep from the loud noise. "It's ours!" he whispered excitedly, hugging his wife even closer._

"_Oh that's wonderful, Burt!" Elizabeth said softly before burying her face in the man's shoulder to inhale his scent, hoping she would never forget how it made her heart beat faster and her stomach flutter happily._

"_Hey, Mary." Burt said once he had realized they had company, flashing the other witch a sheepish grin before looking at the other end of the couch where his son wasn't currently curled up into a little ball. His brow furrowed before he glanced back towards his dark headed friend. "Where's Blaine?" he asked, knowing that the little boy was always with his mother when she came over._

_Mary opened her mouth and closed it a few times before she finally spoke. "With a few family friends, their little boys wanted him to stay the night." she lied before looking at her friend again. "I'll be waiting outside." she said before turning on her heel and stalking towards the door, knowing she wouldn't be able to watch Elizabeth obliviate her families memories._

_Elizabeth nodded against Burt's shoulder, looking up when the man chuckled softly. "So the shop is your's now?" she asked, reaching up to brush her fingers across the man's cheek._

"_Ours." Burt corrected proudly. "I'm going to name it Hummel's Tire and Lube." he said, glancing away nervously before digging into his pocket for the little box he had pushed in it earlier. "That is if you would accept my hand in Marriage, Elizabeth Lovegood?" he asked, pulling away from his wife to kneel down on one knee. He opened the little box, a silver ring with a small diamond set in the middle glinting underneath the light._

_Elizabeth smiled, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she knelt down as well. She placed her small hands on Burt's arm, still staring into the man's face. "What brought this on?" she asked, closing her eyes as Burt's free hand pushed a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear._

"_I know we've talked about it before…but Kurt's already eight." Burt began gruffly, looking down to the little ring again. "I know it isn't much, but when the shop starts picking up I'll get you a better one and-"_

"_It's perfect." Elizabeth whispered softly, smiling when a surprised noise left Burt's throat. _

"_So…you say yes then?" Burt asked, keeping in a shout of joy when the woman nodded. He noticed more tears slipping down her face but he just figured it was from happiness considering tears were beginning to build up behind his own eyes as well. He slowly pulled the ring from the velvet lining, gently pushing it onto Elizabeth's finger. "I know I waited forever to ask and everything, but I wanted to be able to support you."_

"_I think you have wonderful timing." Elizabeth choked on her words slightly. She stood up once again, smiling when Burt did the same. "I love you so much, Burt." she whispered, slowly pulling her wand from her pocket. Burt no longer tensed or demanded answers when she performed magic in front of him, in fact the man had come to trust her completely. It made her task that much harder as she pointed the end of her wand to her fiancé's face._

"_Geeze, did I just propose with mustard on my face or something?" Burt asked worriedly, reaching up to rub at his chin. Elizabeth had used her wand for that very reason a few times in the past and Burt figured that must be why she was pointing it in his face._

_For a moment Elizabeth almost gave into to the selfish need to not do what she had to, but she knew she couldn't do that to her son and the man she loved. She bit her bottom lip, taking in Burt's confused expression before speaking once again. "I know you'll find someone that will make you even happier." she said, the grip she had on her wand tightening when Burt's eyes widened._

"_Liz, what are you-"_

"_Obliviate!" Elizabeth shouted, squeezing her eyes shut as the familiar bright light erupted from the end of her wand. She didn't open her eyes again until she heard the soft thud of Burt's unconscious body hitting the carpeted floor. "Oh, Burt.." Elizabeth sobbed, turning in surprise when a soft cough filled the air._

"_Momma?" Kurt asked, sitting up and sleepily rubbing at his eyes. "Did Blaine and Mrs. Anderson already go home?" he asked, looking around the room once he had dropped his hands._

_Elizabeth watched as Kurt's little face lit up at the sight of his father. She licked her lips nervously as he slipped from the edge of the couch to run towards the man. "Kurt." she said gently, reaching out to touch the little boy's shoulder._

"_Daddy!" Kurt exclaimed happily, shaking the man's arm. "Wake up silly, you can't sleep on the floor!" he said, glancing up when he felt his mother's gentle hand. "Why is daddy so tired?"_

"_He had a long day, sweetie. Come here." She said, lifting him in her arms and hugging him closer. She smiled as she felt Kurt's face nuzzle against her neck, closing her eyes as she readied herself. "You know Mamma loves you, right Kurt?" she whispered, rocking back and forth when her son answered with a soft giggle._

"_Yeah. You say you love me so much because I'm your angel." Kurt said, leaning back in his mother's arms to look at her face. His own expression fell when he noticed the tears. "Momma, what's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he reached up to wipe one of her cheeks dry with his small hand._

_Elizabeth shook her head before slowly setting Kurt on his feet once more, pointing her wand at the top of his head. "We'll meet again, Kurt." She whispered, ignoring the questions the little boy began to ask. She uttered the charm once again, catching the little boy's arm before he fell head first into the coffee table. She laid him on the couch, planting a kiss on his forehead before waving her wand above his head again, a string of soft Latin leaving her lips as she planted false memories of her death within the boy's mind. Once she was finished a strangled sob left her throat as she covered Kurt's little body with the blanket again. "You'll always be my angel." she said before turning towards Burt, placing the same memories within his head before leaving the house._

"_Elizabeth." Mary breathed, pausing in her charms and spells she was placing on the house. "You…did it?" she asked softly, sighing when the woman nodded slightly. "We had to."_

"_I know." Elizabeth muttered before lifting her own wand to help with the remaining charms. With one last look at the house where her little family rested she left with Mary, never looking back. She knew she would see Kurt again, it was just a few years before his Hogwarts letter would arrive. Burt was a different story though, she could never see him again because it would hurt too much. He was better off being oblivious to her. At least, that what she kept telling her self as she and Mary created a coffin and hospital records to stage her own death._

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was eight years old when his mother died from leukemia. He couldn't remember much of the woman the years after, but he figured it was because he was so young when she passed. He was nine years old when he first discovered he could make his teacups float in midair.<p>

His father had taken it as calmly as possible, and had even encouraged that it was alright, though nothing could describe the amount of relief that flooded across his face when a letter arrived on their kitchen table explaining exactly was happening on Kurt's eleventh birthday. Another school also contacted him but Burt didn't think sending his kid to Britain was a very smart idea, instead he chose the closest one around which was surprisingly Lima's private school, McKinley High School. Upon further inspection it wasn't really a normal high school to Burt's confusion, but it was a place for kids like his own so he happily dished out the tuition each semester, oblivious to the way Kurt and his friends were treated.

Kurt was fifteen when he fell in love with the muggle that eventually became his stepbrother. Just because he went to a private school didn't mean the rest of the town didn't tag him as the resident fag. After his father caught Finn and the rest of the football players nailing furniture to the roof he met Carole, a woman that quickly took his heart. It was rough in the beginning but the mixed matched family eventually meshed together, of course after the initial shock of Kurt being a wizard.

Sixteen and heartbroken, Kurt gave up on finding someone in the little town of Lima after the only other person he was ever interested in, Sam, turned out to be straight and in love with his best friend. The bullying that he never told his father about was getting worse and sometimes it took all his wit and skill to avoid the nasty spells and jinxes thrown his way. When McKinley was attacked by a hoard of wizards in masks he was lucky to have his friends fighting by his side.

Mercedes, Tina, and even Mike made it out all in once piece though that couldn't be said about the rest of the school. They had tried to save Sam, but Kurt had only managed to grab Mercedes arm to pull her out of the way of a curse that ended up hitting the blond square in the chest. All four of them watched the life leave from their friends eyes, the first and hopefully last death they had ever witnessed. Mercedes never blamed Kurt out loud for not letting her save Sam but he knew she had to think it constantly, which let the guilt gnaw at the back of his mind whenever the horrible scene would play over and over in his head.

More wizarding schools across America also experienced the horrible attacks, though no one knew exactly _why _the masked wizards were doing it. When officials took Kurt's statement he lied and said he hadn't noticed anything strange even though he knew he had. The wizards had kept looking at everyone's faces before they killed them off, like they were looking for a certain person. He wasn't sure why he didn't just tell him that, but something in his gut just told him not to and he obeyed considering the last time he let it call the shots he had managed to save Mercedes' life.

Many American families were sending their children abroad where the attacks apparently weren't happening. Kurt's own father even considered letting Kurt board at the other school who had sent a letter four years ago along with McKinley's. At the time the man hadn't thought it weird that a school on the other side of the world wanted his kid until he began to educate himself. This Hogwarts place usually only accepted kids from over there, so why they want his American born son? With that mindset he had hidden the letter away, not letting Kurt know he had it. You could never be too careful after all.

When Kurt came to him with big doe like eyes and a pleading argument to transfer along with his friends he had promptly told him no, that is until _she _appeared out of nowhere. Luna Lovegood was an odd woman, someone Burt didn't know if he could trust or not. He had only met the woman a handful of times when his wife was still alive, and even then she just didn't seem _right _in her mind. Unfortunately she was Kurt's aunt though so he couldn't really keep her away when the boy had so many questions he wanted to ask her.

Kurt eventually convinced him to let him go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Luna smiling in her normal odd fashion when Kurt cried out in surprise when he finally agreed. He couldn't tell him no after he found Mike, Tina, and even Mercedes would be transferring over as well. Mike and Mercedes' parents were just as overprotective as he was so if they thought it was safe then it was, right?

This was how he found himself surrounded by parents and a teary eyed Carole in his house the day Kurt and the other three were using his fireplace to transport themselves to Luna's house. At first he really hadn't liked it but yet again the other parents surprised him and had just went along with it. Both Mike and Mercedes families were something called Pure Bloods, so if they trusted the strange witch with their children, shouldn't he do the same?

"I'll be fine dad." Kurt said softly, smiling towards his father when the man blinked back into focus.

"You better." Burt said gruffly, reaching over and pulling his son into a tight hug. He ignored the soft huff the teen gave when he ran his fingers through the other's hair, grinning when his son's uniquely colored eyes rolled. "I love you, bud."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I love you too, dad." he said, before pushing his father's hand from his now mused hair. "Though I won't miss this." he said pointing to his hair before pushing the flyaway strands back into place.

"Promise us you'll be careful and that you'll write every day!" Carole suddenly sobbed, arms wrapping around the middle of Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiled at Carole and patted her back awkwardly. Though he knew the woman would never replace his own mother she had become the closest thing he ever had to one. "I promise." he said, looking towards his father pleadingly as the woman continued to sniffle against his shirt. "Carole you are going to ruin this shirt…please.." he begged, thankful when Finn finally pulled his mother back, Burt trying to hold in his own chuckles as he watched.

Finn took his turn to wrap his long arms around Kurt, lifting him from the ground as he hugged with all his might. "I'll miss you too, Kurt." he said, grinning when Kurt began to wheeze. He slowly sat him down and patted his shoulder, smiling sheepishly when the wizard turned his narrowed eyes on him.

"You'll only miss me because of my accidental magic." Kurt sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dude, that's so not why!" Finn exclaimed, waving his arms in the air as his cheeks flushed slightly. "Look, just take that I'll miss you okay?" he grumbled, sighing in relief when Kurt patted his arm comfortingly.

"Sure, sure." Kurt said, nodding towards his father before walking over to stand next to Luna, watching the rest of his friends say their own goodbyes to their families. Once everyone had finished Luna let the others use the fireplace first, making Kurt go last. He didn't mind though, he kept stealing glances of his father but he had the sneaking suspicion that the older man was doing the same.

When his turn finally arrived he gave one last smile towards his mismatched family before stepping in the fireplace, lip curling slightly as soot clung to his boots. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the little pot that Luna offered and cleared his throat before calling out the address his aunt had given him earlier, throwing the powder down. His fathers smiling face was the last thing he saw before the green flame leapt up around him.

* * *

><p>Kurt coughed as he stepped out of the hearth, glaring around the little kitchen as he tried to catch his breath. He noticed his white boots were scuffed and darkened even more and sighed wishing he was a year older so he could perform magic freely. He had a cleaning charm on the tip of his tongue he was itching to use but knew better than to break the law.<p>

He dusted the rest of himself off before he began his walk across the kitchen, brow furrowed as he looked for his friends. "Mercedes?" he called out, walking into another room. It looked like the living room with the sofas and chairs scattered about freely. He noticed a staircase to the side of the room and quickly walked to it. "Mike, Tina?" he called, stepping on to the first step hesitantly.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps suddenly sounded from upstairs and Kurt wasn't sure what happened next. People began to run down the stairs, one after the other, knocking him around until he grabbed the banister, wincing when someone elbowed him in his side. When the steady line people finally stopped he let out the large breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding. "What on earth…" he began, looking up when more footsteps sounded on the stairs above him.

The persons face was tilted to the floor and it looked like he was trying to check the time on a pocket watch as he continued walking down the stairs. Something about the other's curls caused him to pause in thought. They seemed familiar but then again there were a lot of people with curly hair in his old school. Mentally shrugging it off he reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, breath catching when hazel eyes turned on him. "H-Hi." he said, noticing the curly headed boy's lips parted slightly when their eyes finally locked together. "Do you know what's going on here?" he asked, still staring even as he felt a blush creep up his neck to pool in his cheeks.

The other boy suddenly smiled and held out his hand, his face brightening even more when Kurt shook it. "My name is Blaine." he said.

"Kurt." Kurt said softly, still not shaking the feeling that he had seen or at least heard Blaine's voice somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Well here you go, got a little background on Kurt in this first chapter. Hopefully Blaine's past will be explained a little in the next.

As usual you are free to ask questions, in fact I love them! Just know you might not always get the answer you're looking for though. :D

For those following my other stories _**New Blood **_is up next on the update list.

Like I said earlier I would really love to know what you think and such! Don't be afraid to let me know!

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): **Wow, this got a lot more reviews in the beginning then I thought it would! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and even added _**What Spells Love? **_To their favorite list!

As promised this chapter is mainly about Blaine and how he grew up with the Potters over the years. : )

**Main Pairings: **Blaine/Kurt, Jeff/Nick, Albus/Scorpius, Mike/Tina, David/ Mercedes

_(What would one of my fics be without Klaine and Niff though?)_

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): **M/M, Language, Violence. Crossover. AU! (Mention of character death/only in first chapter so far) **If you do not like same gender relationships or anything related to it, this is **_**NOT**_** the fic for you.** Please, please, please press the back button now before you attempt to read. I understand that some do not like this concept and may be a little upset but this is why I left a _CLEAR_ warning.

****Keep in mind that this IS an AU. Time lines and things from cannon may be completely different on both sides of this crossover.****

**Disclaimer**: I by no means own Glee, Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Though I _wish _I did…is there a spell for that?

* * *

><p><strong>What Spells Love?<strong>

_For Love Shall Always Overcome One's Blood_

"_I wish it wouldn't have come to this." Harry muttered, smiling as Ginny lovingly ran her fingers through the thick curls on top of the little boy's head._

"_Not as much as I." Mary whispered, watching as the red headed woman continued to run her fingers through Blaine's dark colored hair. She glanced at Harry for a moment, lips parting to speak before she realized a large lump had formed in the back of her throat._

"_Mary, he'll always be loved." Harry began, reaching out to place a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I promise you."_

_Mary only nodded in return before shrugging the man's hand from her shoulder. "Why them?" she asked in another whisper, watching as her son's little nose scrunched up in his sleep._

"_They are sick and twisted Mary, you and Elizabeth were the most sought after traitors once Voldemort was defeated." Harry said quietly, looking away when the woman in front of him began to blink rapidly. He allowed the other to collect her thoughts for a few moments before speaking again. "Kurt?" he asked, finally turning his green eyes towards the woman once more._

"_Soon." Mary muttered, hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I promised Elizabeth I would be there once she did it." she explained shaking her head when a little moan left Blaine's lips. "We must get it over with." she said in a stronger voice than she thought she possessed. _

"_Mary…" Ginny whispered once the little boy began to stir. "You'll see him soon enough, after all it's only three years until he arrives at Hogwarts."_

"_I can only see and watch over him Ginny, he can never know that I'm his mother." Mary snapped out, biting her bottom lip when Blaine once again mumbled in his sleep. "That's who you are to him now, not me, not anymore."_

_Ginny finally pulled her fingers from Blaine's thick hair before standing. She nodded towards Harry, glancing towards the staircase as Ron and Hermione's footsteps sounded against the steps. She sent a small smile towards her brother once he and his wife had walked across the living room to stand next to their best friend, focusing her attention on Mary yet again as the woman cleared her throat._

"_Ron, Hermione." Harry began with a shake of his head. "I can't ask you to do this again, not when you have your own family to worry about and-"_

"_Harry." Hermione began, a small smile on her lips. "We're in this together, we've always been." she said, glancing towards the sleeping boy before looking towards her husband._

"_Yeah mate, you couldn't get rid of us back then so what makes you think you can now?" Ron began with a goofy grin etched into his face. "Besides, we're much wiser and well rounded now." he gave both his sister and his wife a dark look when matching snorts of laughter left them._

"_Well, at least some of us are." Ginny said cheekily, giving her brother a playful grin._

_Harry smiled before speaking again. "This time is different though, we don't know anything about them or what he wants, I don't want you two to regret getting into another mess again."_

"_How is that different than before?" Hermione asked, one of her eyebrows arched. "Besides, this isn't about Voldemort anymore, its about something entirely different, you need us and the rest of the order."_

_Harry sighed in defeat, opening his mouth to thank his friends when an impatient sound left from the woman in front of him. He looked back at her, noticing the nervous glances she kept sending her son who looked about ready to wake. "Mar-"_

"_As nice as all this has been to listen to, I would rather get a move on so I won't have to see Blaine once he is awake." She said quickly, looking straight into Harry's green eyes. "Please." she said in a pleading tone._

"_Right." Ginny spoke up walking forward to where she stood beside the shorter witch._

"_No, Ginny." Harry said softly, gaining Mary's attention once again. "I'll take the unbreakable vow." _

_Ginny's eyes widened for a moment. "But Har-"_

"_I can't begin to understand what it feels like for Mary to give Blaine up, if we ever had to do that with James, Albus, or Lilly I don't think I could." Harry began before holding out his hand to Mary. "I'm the one who will take it because I do know what it feels like to be an unwanted orphan." he trailed off for a moment. "But I swear to you, Blaine will never be placed in that situation just because he is someone who is different than the rest of my family."_

_Mary listened to the man as he spoke, hand itching to take the hand outstretched to her as his voiced trailed off into the awkward silence surrounding the living room. She had originally made the plan to make Ginny take the vow because she was going to be Blaine's mother, something she was giving up to keep her baby safe. She thought if anyone could understand her sacrifice it would be her, but she had been wrong. Harry Potter had always seemed to be the great man everyone said he was, but now she saw so for herself. She nodded towards the man before grasping his wrist tightly, noting with some amusement the gentle grip he held on hers in return. "I believe you."_

_Ginny watched the two of them stare at one another for a moment before clearing her throat and pulling her wand from her sleeve. After all it wasn't like she could change Harry's mind even if she wanted to, she had learned that years ago and was reminded daily just how stubborn her husband could be. She placed the tip of her hazel wooded wand on top of their hands, waiting for Mary to begin._

"_You swear to raise Blaine as your own and to protect him with your life?" Marry whispered, eyes never leaving Harry's as she spoke._

"_I swear." Harry said in return, a sad smiling pulling at the corners of his mouth when Mary's grip around his wrist grew even tighter as he spoke._

"_And once Kurt is once again in his life, you shall protect him the same?" Marry said, seeing the flash of surprise cross Harry's face before the man answered._

"_I swear." Harry repeated, not bothering to look down as a thick tongue of fire wound itself around their linked hands. He released the woman's hand once it had vanished and tilted his head to the side slightly as Mary quickly walked across the room to pick up her coat, buttoning it all the way up._

"_I don't remember Kurt being in the original agreement." he called out once she had turned back towards them._

"_I don't remember you being the one who was going to take the vow in the first place." Mary replied, nodding towards the other three adults. "Elizabeth is my best friend and her son is just as much as mine as Blaine was hers." she said softly, pushing her curly hair behind her ear. "I would think you all would understand someone doing anything to protect their friends."_

"_Of course." Hermione responded softly, Ron nodding slightly next to her._

"_Besides, I highly doubt you'll be able to keep them apart once they are in each others live again." Marry continued, tensing when Blaine suddenly say up. His hazel eyes quickly widening as he looked around the unfamiliar room. She watched Ginny quickly walk to him, sitting next to him to whisper calming words in his ear._

"_You should at least tell him goodbye, Mary." Harry said quietly. "He deserves that much." he ignored the glare before nodding towards the scared looking little boy._

_Mary almost ran out of the house without looking back at her son, but she unfortunately realized Harry was right. Slowly she walked across the living room and sat on the other side of Blaine, wrapping her arms around the small boy. When he tensed she held on just a bit longer, placing a kiss to the top of his head before pulling back._

"_Why did you do that?" Blaine asked, giving the unfamiliar woman a confused look. "Do I know you?"_

_Mary closed her eyes as she felt her heart clench within her chest. Slowly she stood, cupping the right side of her son's little face. "No, sweetie you don't." she said gently. "I'm just a friend of your mother's." she explained in a quiet voice. "They called me over after they signed the adoption papers, don't you remember?"_

_Blaine gave the woman an even more confused stare, turning his head in the woman's soft hand. "No." he finally said, reaching up to place his smaller hand on top of hers. "Are you leaving?" he asked once he finally noticed the coat the woman was wearing. When she nodded his face fell before he spoke again. "But you're so nice, can't you stay with me for a little while longer?"_

_Mary swore her heart stopped beating for a moment as she stared into her sons hopeful face. "It's better if I don't." she finally said, slowly pulling her hand back from Blaine's cheek. "I must be going now." she said with a curt nod in Harry's direction._

_Harry followed the woman to the door and out into the front yard, grabbing the other's arm before she could walk away from him completely. "One day you'll be able to tell him, when this is all over." he said, looking away as tears spilled down the woman's face._

"_It was foolish of us to think he wouldn't of had even more plans if his own didn't work." Mary said hoarsely. "Will all of this really ever be over?" she suddenly asked, catching Harry's eyes once more._

"_Some day, it has to be." Harry said, a soft sigh leaving him before he spoke. "It rests on Kurt and Blaine's shoulders now, but they aren't alone."_

_Mary watched the other man for a few moments, pulling her coat tighter around herself as another cool wind swept past them. "Keep my baby safe, please Harry." she begged. "He's all I have."_

"_Always."_

* * *

><p>Blaine was eight years old when Harry and Ginny Potter adopted him into their family. He had no previous memory of his life before, not even as to how he ended up in the Potter house in the first place. His adoptive parents had explained that he had taken a hit to the head in the orphanage he had been living in, and that was the reason why he had no recollection of who he was before. Blaine only knew one thing about himself and that was his name. Even though he had been adopted at such a young age they had still given him the choice of changing his last name, and he chose to keep it. After all it was the only thing he could remember, why make it vanish as well?<p>

Blaine was accepted by the other children with open arms, especially by Albus since they were the same age. His new sister and brothers never judged or made fun of him because he wasn't actually a Potter, instead they embraced and even bragged about it in front of their other friends. The one time Blaine accidentally blurted he wasn't their _real _brother he was quickly silenced by hugs and a long argument that it didn't matter to any of the three of them, including his cousins Rose and Hugo. Soon enough his confidence grew under the care of Harry and Ginny who always had enough love for all of their children, which of course included the sweet curly headed boy who had taken all their hearts.

When Albus and Blaine turned nine they received their first practice brooms, much to their mother's dismay. Harry quickly found out that Albus was a fairly decent seeker, where as his older brother had proven himself to be an excellent beater the year before. Blaine however surprised him by showing talent as a keeper, something that the boy prided himself in since his other two brothers bragged about their talent coming from the Potter line. Late afternoons you would often find the entire family, sometimes accompanied by the Weasleys, in the back yard where Harry had set up a mini quidditch court for the three boys to practice in. The boys grew even closer as they continued to play, laugh and learn together.

Blaine was often the peace keeper of the family, always trying to negotiate things when the other two boys were arguing with their younger sister, Lilly. He was often the one who gave into the little girl, playing dolls and keeping her happy. A few times Ginny had tried to pull Lilly away but Blaine insisted that he enjoyed making her happy. Harry and his wife soon realized that's all the little boy ever wanted to do, and he was excellent at it. He seemed to be friends with everybody and could always make someone else smile when they were down.

When Albus' Hogwarts letter arrived just like the one James had received, Blaine was secretly relieved his had as well. Even though he had produced more accidental magic than his other three siblings combined he still fretted that perhaps he wasn't good enough to attend the same school as the rest of his family. So after the applauds from his parents and the pat on the back he received from James he had locked himself up in his room that night, a few relieved tears slipping down his cheeks as his thumbs rubbed over the thick letter.

Blaine was just as worried about what house he would be sorted into as Albus was, though he didn't show it with all the bright smiles he kept giving everyone. Even when James teased he and Albus on platform 9 ¾ on the first of September, he only let it roll off his shoulders knowing that his oldest brother only loved the reaction he got. When their father had knelt down to reassure Albus he had secretly listened in as well, relieved that the sorting hat would actually let him choose to _some _extent.

Lilly had been upset, and Blaine couldn't blame her. She would be the only kid in the house now. So when all of their trunks were loaded onto the train he had given her the longest hug he had ever given the small girl, promising her that he would write to her everyday even though James had scoffed at him. He even allowed his mother to plant a few kisses upon his cheek when Albus had pushed her away. Harry had given him a brief hug, telling him that he would see him in class since he had taken over the DADA post. James had complained that it was lame and embarrassing but both Albus and Blaine shared the secret relief that they would have their father there.

Blaine, Albus and Rose met their best friends on their first Hogwarts Express train ride. David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick shared their same interests at that age and had even shared their treats they bought from the trolley with them. James had decided to let them sit on their own saying he wanted to sit with his own friends, which thankfully worked out to everyone's advantage in the end. Once they had made it across the lake, and with no thestrals in sight much to Albus' relief, they continued to speak with their new friends in the large hallway all the other first years had been ushered into before they were sorted.

Blaine had clapped loudly for Albus when the hat shouted Gryffindor, giving his normal bright smile towards him as the other walked excitedly to the table to sit next to James who gave him a large pat on his back. Harry had clapped for Albus as well, a proud smile on his face as he had also watched his son sit next to his eldest. When Blaine was called he swore his heart had stilled the entire walk to the stool. The hat hadn't surprised him when it whispered in his ear for Harry had warned them before hand. What the hat questioned him about was what managed to surprise him.

_Very clever aren't you?_ It had asked, causing Blaine to chew at his bottom lip nervously. _Such a cheerful thing you are, with a kind heart. _The hat seemed to be thinking, which caused the curly headed boy to fret whether or not he would actually be placed. _You are constantly letting people push you in their direction to please them, yet you don't mind because you believe it's easier when everyone gets along. _Blaine's head tilted at that, realization dawning on him that maybe he had been letting people walk over him…but the hat was also right in saying that it didn't bother him. _Very interesting, considering the family you have come from. I do say your father will be quite surprised._

"He would?" Blaine whispered worriedly, an image of a disappointed Harry flashing in the back of his mind. The hat laughed loudly in his ear, causing him to jump slightly when it did so. _No, you silly boy. Your real father. _Blaine's stomach somehow twisted in confusion, dread, and then curiosity at the same time, almost making the chocolate frog he had eaten on the train earlier make a reappearance. _I do believe I know where to put you now…_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, causing Blaine to blink in confusion. He heard the loud applause echo around the Great Hall before the hat was lifted from his head, but he still couldn't help but wonder if Harry and his brothers would have disappointed looks on their faces. Once he stood from the stool and had walked towards the table that was now waving him over eagerly he chanced a look towards the Gryffindor table. Thankfully his brothers were still standing and clapping for him, along with his father. His friend David had been sorted into Hufflepuff along with him while their other three friends were sorted into the other three houses.

Even with Wes being in Ravenclaw, Jeff in Gryffindor and Nick in Slytherin, Blaine and Albus grew closer to them as the years went by. House rivalry barely played a role in their friendship, something James was amazed by. Their older brother was convinced that Nick and even the other Slytherin they had befriended, Scorpius, were going to stab them in the back one day. Albus and Blaine ignored their brother's rants for the most part, growing a little apart from him each time he said something bad about Nick and Scorpius.

Blaine was thirteen when he kissed a girl for the first time. He didn't know if he liked it at first, and it confused and scared him. Changing girlfriends didn't help at all because each time he would press his lips against a girl's nothing happened. No spark, no flutters in his stomach like he had read about in all the novels his mother had let him read. He couldn't help but notice Albus having the same problem, his brother had even stopped messing with girls soon after he turned fourteen, claiming he was concentrating on his studies and quidditch.

James never seemed to have a problem in the woman department and Blaine had even mustered up enough courage to ask him what was wrong him. His oldest brother had only looked at him for the longest time before he answered. "_I think you and Al have the same problem, Blaine. You'll figure it out one day." _That was all he received and he thought about it day in and day out. What could be wrong with him? Was it bad? What about Al?

Blaine was fourteen when he realized exactly what James had been talking about the year before. Instead of going back to his older brother, or even his father for help he found Albus. His brother had always been the closest friend he ever had so he knew he could trust him. Albus confessed figuring the same thing out about himself much sooner than the other, even having the nerve to call Blaine oblivious. Scared and unsure he and Albus kept their secret to themselves, not sure what they should do or who they should tell. Albus claimed not to like anyone, but Blaine couldn't help but catch the long looks he sent Scorpius Malfoy at times.

Blaine was fifteen when Albus drug him along into their father's classroom, shutting the door behind him and spelling the door with a silencing charm. _"Dad, Blaine and I need to tell you something really important." _was the first thing that had left the other's mouth, causing Blaine's knees to grow weak. Of course their father had been curious and concerned at first, nodding so that Albus could continue as he gave a questioning look to his other silent son. Albus and Blaine had locked eyes, slowly nodding towards one another before Albus told his father that he and Blaine were gay.

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, had only smiled in return. He had then admitted he had been fairly certain that Blaine was at least, and that it was kind of surprising that Albus was. There was no scorn in his voice, no indication he was scared what the public would think if word got out. There were no disappointed looks and speeches about what was right and wrong, he had only accepted the fact that he had two sons that thought they were gay. _"Though I think you are too young to know for certain, I will respect whatever you turn out to be. You are both my sons, I and your mother will always love you for who you are."_

That had been it, and when they had told their mother about it over Christmas break she had squealed in delight along with Lilly. James didn't even care, in fact his words were oddly comforting. _"If a bloke wants to love another bloke who am I to say it's wrong?"_ With new found support Blaine explored his new territory, no longer afraid what his family would think. Albus however remained silent and only asked his siblings not to spread the word, though it didn't stop him from continuing the glances he gave Scorpius when the he thought the blond Slytherin wasn't looking.

Blaine's first boyfriend was named Jeremiah, and he had seemed perfect. Only a year older and handsome with sweet words. The Ravenclaw had been the Hufflepuff's many firsts, but their relationship had soon been ruined when Blaine caught the blond cheating. After that Blaine no longer tried finding another boy, even though he did have quite a few offers including a very persistent Slytherin named Sebastian Smyth . Blaine was scared of getting hurt again, so he kept to himself just like Albus had so far. That was when the dreams seemed to start.

At first all Blaine gathered from them was the feeling that he was choking on smoke. A few more weeks with the same dream recurring it began to grow, showing a burning house and trees. Months passed, each night something new and even more frightening appearing until an image of bright eyes caught him off guard. They weren't just normal eyes though, they were a beautiful blue that also seemed grey but then at other times another color completely.

Even though the dreams seemed so real with Blaine waking up gasping and struggling to breathe, he never told anyone. He didn't even tell Albus or David who had become his closest friends. David had caught him a few times though, his coughing and sputtering loud enough at night to wake him from his own sleep in the bed next to Blaine's. He told a quick lie about it being a different dream each time, rolling back on his side before the other could catch a glimpse of his reddened face. Blaine feared that if he told someone, they would stop and he would no longer be able to see the eyes he had become so obsessed with at the end of the horrible dreams.

Blaine kept that one secret, hoping one night the dream would show him whose face the eyes belonged to.

* * *

><p>"But they are coming from America!" Lilly chattered excitedly, ignoring the eye roll she received from her cousin, Rose.<p>

"They'll look just like the boys here, Lil." Rose said, sighing when the girl continued to giggle happily in her seat. She glanced at her other cousin and brother, noticing that James was loosing yet again to Hugo at Wizards Chest. Albus was slowly cleaning his broom with the kit Blaine had gotten him for Christmas, Blaine himself was reading a book on the window seat on the other side of the room.

"I bet they don't." Lilly practically purred, shifting in her seat again as James grumbled about his knight being smashed to bits. "I bet you five sickles they are ten times better looking over there!"

"Even if they are your personality will have them running back." James stated from his chair, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to come up with a new plan of action for his chess pieces.

"I think he's right." Hugo spoke up, easily dodging the pillow Lilly threw in his direction.

"Hugo, you're my best friend, aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Lilly asked through a huff, standing when someone called out downstairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing as another voice soon joined the first, a third male voice as well.

"Shouldn't we tell them about the other sitting room before they walk into it?" Blaine called out, looking from his book before standing up and stretching his arms above his head until his back popped.

"Nah, we should let them find it." James said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"James!" Lilly said, stomping her foot on the ground. "If we don't tell them they will be stuck in there until someone realizes they are missing. You know no one can hear anything behind that permanent silencing charm." she said, sighing when the voices down below suddenly stopped speaking.

"Looks like we're too late." Hugo stated, shaking his head when Lily shot her oldest brother a murderous look.

'Wait.." Albus said, eyes suddenly wide with worry. "Didn't Luna release a bunch of Cornish pixie's in there this morning?" he asked, the room growing quiet as realization dawned.

"Oh boy." Hugo said, glancing to the door when another voice called out down below.

"We've got to get them out of there before they drive them mad!" Rose exclaimed, quickly heading to the door with the rest of her family on her heels as she ran across the hall and down the stairs. She didn't even bother stopping to speak to the unfamiliar person on the steps, instead she pushed him to the side in her haste to get to the other sitting room.

Blaine followed after the rest at a slightly slower pace, knowing that though they were cornish pixies it wasn't like they were life threatening. As he walked down the steps he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time considering their parents had stated they would be back around noon to introduce themselves to the new students. Something brushing against his shoulder caused him to stop and look, coming face to face with the eyes he had been dreaming about for almost a year.

Once the boy spoke in his high, clear voice his heart tightened all of a sudden and his breath hitched as he parted his lips. The boy was beautiful with high cheek bones and perfectly styled chestnut colored hair. The pants and boots he wore did nothing more than compliment his graceful figure, even if they were scuffed and marred with soot.

"H-Hi." he said, causing Blaine to smile as he continued to stare into the eyes that had captivated his dreams.

"Do you know what's going on here?"

The other's soft voice pulled him from his staring once again, causing Blaine to notice the light dust of pink upon the strangers face. Stranger…Blaine didn't want this beautiful boy to be a stranger any longer, he just had to know his name. He held out his hand, another smile gracing his lips. "My name is Blaine." he said, smile growing even more when Kurt's slightly larger hand gently grasped his own.

"Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): As promised some of Blaine's past is brought into the light. I promise that it will not be written this way every chapter, I just need to get both of their lives introduced. Next chapter we will move away from the staircase, promise ;)**

I know some people are set in their ways when it comes to house sorting. Some of you may or may not agree with where I placed Blaine and the rest of the characters, but this is where I see them sorted. Sorry if it disappoints anyone, this is just the way it is. : )

Also you are always free to ask questions about anything you would like. Of course you should keep in mind that I am very tightlipped about some of the things you might ask about. I would love to read them though and hopefully I'll be able to answer some!

I would still love to know what you think so far! Is it worth continuing?

For those of you who follow my other fics, _**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**_ is up next on the update list.

**Thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): ** Can I just say how in awe I am because of everyone's reviews? I was kind of nervous about Blaine's sorting because quite a few people see him sorted quite differently. No one was sore about it though and I really do appreciate that! Thank you to everyone who has alerted, favorited or reviewed this story!

Also, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait! Got behind on planning this story then I caught some nasty bug that was...just horrible. It put me out of commission along with the holidays. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it though!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_*This Fic will be updated a bit slower than my other ones because this one takes a bit longer for me to plan out.*_

**Main Pairings: **Blaine/Kurt, Jeff/Nick, Albus/Scorpius, Mike/Tina, David/ Mercedes

_(What would one of my fics be without Klaine and Niff though?)_

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): **M/M, Language, Violence. Crossover. AU! (Mention of character death/only in first chapter so far) **If you do not like same gender relationships or anything related to it, this is **_**NOT**_** the fic for you.** Please, please, please press the back button now before you attempt to read. I understand that some do not like this concept and may be a little upset but this is why I left a _CLEAR_ warning.

****Keep in mind that this IS an AU. Time lines and things from cannon may be completely different on both sides of this crossover.****

**Disclaimer**: I by no means own Glee, Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Though I _wish _I did…is there a spell for that?

* * *

><p><strong>What Spells Love?<strong>

_It's Like I've Been Looking For You for For Forever (Part 1)_

Kurt was pulled from his staring match with the shorter, curly headed boy when a familiar voice shrieked below. Blinking, he finally seemed to snap out of what whatever trance Blaine's bright hazel eyes had held him in. Stomping footsteps were heard before Tina and Mercedes came into view at the bottom of the stairs.

"Pixies!" Mercedes exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air with a huff of annoyance. "They had Pixies in the other room!"

Tina stood beside her, trying to flatten her once smooth and straight, now frazzled hair. The look of frustration that crossed her face caused Kurt to gather the offender were the pixies themselves. "Cornish Pixies...actually." Tina corrected quietly, ignoring the narrowed eyed look the girl beside her gave in return.

"Whatever." Mercedes mumbled, her gaze slowly climbing up the stairs to land on Kurt once more. "Who keeps Cornish Pixies behind a Silenced barrier anyways?" she asked, giving the dark headed boy who stepped down a step to stand next to Kurt a confused look.

"Maybe it's a British thing?" Tina said, looking at the unknown boy expectantly. She watched as Kurt's head turned towards the strangers, an odd smile spreading across her friend's lips.

"No, it's not necessary a British thing, it's..." Blaine trailed off, reaching up to run his fingers through his curls. His eyes found Kurt's again and he caught himself wishing he had washed up and combed his hair a bit better earlier, the half attempt at decency not even comparing to how stunning and immaculate Kurt looked at the moment. "Well it's more of a Luna thing than anything else, you see she's-"

"Say no more." Kurt said, cutting Blaine off as both girl's on the ground floor groaned softly. "We should have known, it is _her_ house after all." he said with a shake of his head. When Blaine gave him a curious look he couldn't help but smile yet again. "She's my aunt."

Blaine's eyes widened as realization finally clicked into place. "That's right!" he said happily, thankful he had always seemed to listen more than his other siblings and cousins when their parents spoke. "My father told me Luna's nephew would be coming, but you..."

"I look nothing like her." Kurt finished for the other boy, looking away when the other aimed a bright smile in his direction. "I look more like my mother, or so thats what everyone tells me." he said with a little shrug of his shoulders, not finding the need to explain that 'everyone' only included his father and Luna herself. The rest of his family on his father's side never spoke about her, saying she had never bothered to introduce herself to them before she had passed.

Blaine was oblivious to the other two girls staring at him as he himself stared at Kurt's turned face, admiring the high cheekbone the other possessed once again. Licking his lips quickly he opened his mouth to say something when he heard his sister's voice echoing around the sitting room as the large group of teenagers walked in. He noticed how wary his older brother looked, frowning once he saw the wand in his hand resting at his side. "Alright there, James?" he asked, relaxing slightly when the other nodded slightly in return.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Kurt asked his older friend, eyes wide as they landed on the long, dark wooded wand clutched in his friend's hand. Though Mike was legally allowed to use magic outside of school now he hardly ever did, especially with Tina around since it seemed to annoy her.

"Yeah." Mike said, glancing towards the other boy who he had confronted earlier. "Misunderstanding...I think." he said quietly, still not pocketing his wand as he and the other still looked at one-another warily.

"I'm so sorry about my brother again." Lily said, ignoring the soft grumble her brother gave. "He really is a blundering idiot at times, don't let him give you the wrong impression."

"I agree." Rose spoke up from beside Hugo who had remained silent through the whole exchange. "Why he thought pulling his wand out on you was a good thing..." she trailed off when James sent her glare.

"He drew his wand first, I was only doing the right thing in pulling my own out to protect all of you!" James exclaimed, giving one last look in Mike's direction before stuffing his wand back into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Yes, so brave of you when his wand was clearly pointed at the pixies above the other girl's heads." Albus pointed out, ignoring the huff indignation James gave.

Blaine sighed, smiling slightly when Kurt glanced at him. "This is my family." he began, pointing to James first. "James, the dunder head." he said, moving his finger to Albus and Lily. "My other brother Albus, and my little sister Lily." he then waved his hand towards his cousins. "That's Rose and Hugo, our cousins."

Kurt looked at each one of them, noticing none of Blaine's actual siblings had curly hair or the bright colored eyes he possessed. "Hi." he said simply. "I'm Kurt, and this is-"

"Mercedes Jones." Mercedes spoke up, winking in Kurt's direction when he rose an eyebrow in her direction. "This is Tina, and her boyfriend Mike." she said, deciding to 'casually' throw in the last bit of information when she noticed Lily staring at the taller Asian by her side.

"Shouldn't Luna be here by now?" Mike asked quietly, his arm snaking around Tina's waist as he waited for an answer, his wand long ago pocketed after the other boy had done so. He planted a kiss on her forehead, oblivious to the small pout Lily gave in return.

"You know how she is..." Tina said, smiling when Mercedes snorted.

"Well when she gets her she has a bit of explaining to do, why didn't she tell us before we flooed over?" Mercedes asked, crossing her arms over her chest when James laughed along with Hugo.

Kurt glanced towards the entrance of the kitchen when green light flared up against the living room wall. He smiled towards his aunt when she entered, dusting her jeans and sweater off while she aimed a small smile in his direction.

"I trust everyone found their way, then?" Luna asked with a tilt of her head, eyes roaming over the newest additions to her house for a moment before they returned to her nephew.

"Yeah, some way." Mercedes said, her own gaze finally leaving Kurt's pink colored cheeks to look at their supposed 'care taker'. "Care to explain why you didn't mention the room with no way out, crawling with Pixies?"

"Corn-"

"Whatever." Mercedes snapped, effectively cutting off Tina's correction.

Luna only blinked in return, but something in Kurt's gut told him the woman knew exactly what his best friend was talking about. He watched as her small hand slowly rose to push a long strand of white blond hair behind her shoulder, the other people in the room or as in Kurt and Blaine's case, on the stairs, silent as they waited for the pale woman to explain.

Suddenly Luna's face lit up with 'recognition' and a happy smile stretched across her lips. "Oh yes, I remember now!" she said cheerfully, glancing towards her nephew once more before looking at the rest of them. "Did you meet Ralph as well?"

"Ralph?" Kurt asked before anyone else could, slowly stepping down the stairs to stand next to Mercedes and Tina. He heard the wood creak once more and glanced up in time to see Blaine stepping off the last step, walking over to stand next to his own family. When their eyes met again Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"The boggart." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "She named him Ralph."

"Of all the names you pick _that _one to name a boggart?" Tina asked, looking at Luna with an amused expression.

"That's what you're worry about, the name?" Mercedes asked with raised eyebrows. "That's just crazy, she shouldn't just keep one of those around." she said, shaking her head in disbelief when Luna only shook her head sadly. "Don't you think so, Kurt?"

Kurt licked his bottom lip when Mercedes' chocolate colored eyed turned on him once more, sighing before he answered. "Well, as long as it's not hurting anything, I don't see why-"

"Then you understand how cruel people act towards them?" Luna interrupted, slowly taking Kurt's hands between her small ones as she looked up into Kurt's face with a hopeful look on her own.

Kurt felt the back of his neck grow hot when every pair of eyes seemed to look at him all at once. "Well...I wouldn't...I mean..." Suddenly another flare of green light shone on the wall opposite of the kitchen's entrance, gaining Luna's attention. Kurt sighed slightly in relief, eyes widening as he watched a dark haired man enter the room, the sound of the fireplace _swooshing _and flashes of green light continuing to fill the kitchen.

"I thought you were staying with Mollie and Ronda for a while longer..?" Luna asked, frowning when she heard loud arguing from the kitchen.

"When she heard...well how could we keep her from actually coming and seeing?" Harry asked once he had looked over his children's faces.

"It's summer, they haven't been-"

"Ronda told Mollie of our plans a few weeks back." Harry said quickly, his eyes finally landing on Elizabeth's son. Opening his mouth he quickly shut it, knowing how frustrating the phrase he was just about to say was. When Ginny walked in, his efforts were completely wasted.

Ginny stood beside Harry a few moments after walking out of the fire place, the tall, blue eyed boy had instantly caught her attention. Lips parting slightly in awe she said the first thing that came to her mind as she looked over the rest of his body, including his chestnut colored hair and thin waist. "You have her eyes." she whispered softly.

Kurt blinked, watching the newcomers with open curiosity. It took him a few seconds to get what the other was saying, smiling when realization finally fell over his thoughts. "You knew my mother?" he asked, a small bubble of excitement expanding in his stomach when the the redheaded woman nodded.

Even though he had lost his mother at a young age and hardly even knew her, he was still excited to learn about her. Whenever he would ask his father he would tell him little things and sometimes...well sometimes he seemed to want to tell him more but then he would just trail off and stare into space. Kurt figured that maybe it was just too hard to talk about her and hardly pushed after that happened. "Were you friends?" he asked, brow furrowing when the woman frowned.

"Something like that, I suppose." Ginny said quietly, sighing when the woman she had been arguing with for the previous hour entered the sitting room. Of course Elizabeth wasn't exactly herself with the Polyjuice potion she had been drinking, along with Mary. They had gained hairs from people and wouldn't elaborate on how.

Now Elizabeth went by the name Mollie Dewhurst and had black curly hair and brown eyes. Her skin was darker, much like Mary's had been, close to what Blaine's was actually. The complete opposite of herself, all so she could actually venture out into the public without causing a stir, or being chased down.

Mary, like Elizabeth, also looked completely different with her pale skin and light blue eyes. Wavy blond hair and height had also been added and with it came the decision to call herself Ronda Alden. She had been teaching alongside Elizabeth for eight years now, silently watching over Blaine as he grew throughout his years at Hogwarts.

Kurt wasn't sure why he seemed to be the center of attention again, but he did his best to smile, even if it did feel a bit forced and awkward. "Luna...who are these people?" he asked when he noticed his Aunt seemed to be staring dreamily into place instead of introducing them.

"Well Kurt, these are some of your professors." Luna began, waving a hand in their direction. "Harry serves as the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, and that's his lovely wife who works at the Ministry." she said, continuing when Harry had shaken all three of the teen's hands.

"Mollie Dewhurst who is in charge of Charms, and Ronda Alden who is the Potions Mistress." Luna finished, watching as her sister carefully inched closer to her son.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Mike said politely, nodding slightly as he did so. Tina said the same along with Mercedes, but Kurt noticed the other two staring intently on the first man that was introduced, Harry was it?

"Same here." Kurt said, surprised when the dark haired woman stepped up to him. She held out her hand, a bit eager in his opinion, a smile on her lips. "Hi." he said, slowly taking the woman's hand in his. He looked into her face, something about the way she stared um-nerveing him slightly.

"Hello, Kurt." Elizabeth said quietly, smiling at her son when he hesitantly smiled in return.

"Yes, Well." Ginny said, gently patting 'Mollie's' arm in attempt to gain her attention. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be, but after all these years they couldn't afford any mess ups. "Ron and Hermione will be here soon, we should all wash up for dinner after we get the new three settled in."

Suddenly loud noise filled the once awkward silence as James and Lily made a huge commotion of who would carry the new comer's luggage, the other three claiming they were perfectly fine managing on their own. Elizabeth could only watch as her son chatted and laughed with his friends, and of course Blaine who was making sure his presence was known. Kurt didn't seem to mind, in fact every time they glanced at one-another at the same time a light dust of pink would cover his cheeks.

Perhaps she had been lucky with Kurt staying in the states as he grew, unlike Mary who had suffered by only being there for her son in the dark and as a Professor. Never more or less, something she had seen her friend weep and stress over days on end. Though she had missed her son, she hadn't had to go through what the other woman had.

Now she would have to since Burt had seemed to finally allow their son to transfer. Would she fall apart or screw up in some horrible way? Would her son hate her if she told him the truth,or would he actually accept what she had done to keep him and his father safe?

A hand suddenly squeezed her's and she glanced towards Mary, and even though she didn't look like the woman she had been friends with for so many years, she could still 'feel' that it was her. A talent in which Mary had called out and teased her on, but it had saved both of them before in the past. She smiled slightly when another squeeze was given to her hand, a clam she couldn't explain rolling over her limbs and thoughts.

_'I'm here'_ it seemed to say. _'I'll be here for you like you've been for me, I promise'_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_from eb012203:_

**General confusion: **I know it's a bit confusing at the moment but all will be explained eventually. :)

_from foreverandalwaysstaystrong:_

**My opinion on Elizabeth: **I personally think she has done the right thing in this fic. Now in OMADS I have a completely different opinion on the matter.

**Who were the Death Eaters looking for in America?**: This will be explained later, if I told you now it would be boring. :)

_(And can I just say your review took my breath away? Thank you so much for such kind words! It really made my day when I read it! :D )_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Oh gosh, I feel horrible for this being so short. I'm sorry! I kind of had to pick up where I left off a month ago and it was awkward for a few hours when I started writing this chapter.

I hope it isn't too bad, I swear it won't be this awful in the future, I already have most of the out line written and stuff for the next chapter.

Like I said earlier, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

If you follow my other fics, _**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**_ is the next one on the update list.

I'm always up for questions, never be afraid to send them my way! :)

Also, I may be putting up a new story which contains Anderberry. For those of you who do not know what this is, it is an AU where Blaine and Rachel are siblings. It's been floating around tumblr for a while and so many great things have come from it that I want to try it as well!

Again, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I hope you enjoyed it somewhat though.

_Thanks so much for reading, your patience, and all of your amazing reviews!_


End file.
